Masquerade of the Dead
by Reige
Summary: Warning:Yaoi/AU! Shiba Kaien is taken to be the servant under Vampire Prince Kurosaki Ichigo but the problem is, Kaien hates Vampires after what happened long ago. But no matter how much Kaien says he hates him, Ichigo feels quite the opposite...
1. BloodLust:Between Light and Dark

A/N:I know this must be another typical vampire story in the Bleach universe, but I kinda alter it in like the years around the victorian period with fictional places and has a futuristic affect every now and then. Anyway, I was watching the movie "Lady and the Tramp" and Twilight (weird but interesting movie) and I got this idea. Since Kaien happens to be my most favorite character and since no one doesn't much any yaoi fics about him that much, I decided to give this guy a big role (I know he already has one but that's his reincarnation, Kaine Neverwinter from "Breathe into Me")! Like I mentioned, this is a yaoi fanfic and I hope there will be many supporters of my story, remember this is a second person's point of view, thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_Vampires, creatures disguised and hidden under the human skin, walking about so easily to blend in with a crowd full of humans. But they could never become humans, instead, they use their strength and power to their adventure and feed off of fresh blood, blood that made their taste buds tingle with delight and hunger growing more for them. The Vampires dominated the earth in the few coming years, changing everything, bringing fear into the hearts of the human race, said humans were pulled into slavery but there was few that were free but of course, they wouldn't be for long if caught._

_Humans had always feared that the Vampires would take a bite from them, but in the country Grindlan, especially in the popular large city of Forluna, noble blood Vampires were raised and ruled over the country in seperated territories had their manners, they made it a law to never eat or drink from human beings and instead ate from blood livestock that they raised in their farms and had some meals of normal human food once in a while._

_There was of course the occasional wild Vampires that roamed the streets of the large city that avoided being killed by the Royal Guards Force. So if anyone was ever were alone especially at night, there was always a group of low-blooded Vampires, they were dead meat, literally. Still, no matter how much of leve status the Vampires stood, they were still the same blood-thirsty creatures to ever walk across the earth, to spread evil and make humans go down on their knees and become eternal slaves or special meals._

_Vampires were evil, even noble Vampires when they say they would never eat the human beings, rumors would go flying around the humans but besides that, there was also another reason why you truly hated the Vampire nobles..._

* * *

People let out a squeel, shriek, or yell from surprise when a rush of small commotion came running past them, shoving them roughly but never stopping to apologize sine said rush were running away, again! A group of three youths, wearing tattered and dirty clothes were running from a small group of clerks and salesmen were chasing the three teens since they had "barrowed" a few items that wouldn't be returned.

"You dirty brats!" shouted one man in anger while holding a small axe. "I'm gonna hang ya three over my butchershop for the Vampires when I get my hands on you three!"

"I'll strangle them!"

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of them!"

"Ack!" yelped a goofy brunette, adjusting his cap from his eyes while looking back in terror. "ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS?!?"

"Keigo! Don't look back, you're slowing down!" scolded a small raven-haired boy. "See! We're ahead of you!"

"Don't leave me Mizuiro!" shouted Keigo, catching up to his friend.

"Shut up you two and RUN!!" you called from over your shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, Kaien!" Keigo and Mizuiro snap back.

Ignoring the two boys, you ran ahead before spotting a crowded area where people were lined up on the side of the main street, watching something in awe. Knowing how things had run along with the place, it was obvious that a noble Vampire was making way through the streets in his fancy carriage and causing commotion for his snotty rich ass. You scoffed, glaring intently at the area before looking ahead, ignoring everything and focusing on escape from the damn chasers that were giving you and your two friends trouble.

"Kaien!"

You looked back and notice the exhaustion on both your friends faces, you look back and curse to see the group catching up to your friends. You slow down and reach their sides, handing them the food and they look at you in confusion and you turn to them with narrowed eyes.

"Keep running, I'll distract them. Make sure you reach home safely to give these to Mizuho, Chizuru, and Ryo, and the rest of everyone!"

"Wh-what about you?!" Keigo asked, eyes wide.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself and go!" you push the two ahead before stopping and spotting a nearby thick stick and turning to face the chasers.

"Well at least one of you came to face us like a real man." laughed one of the clerks, raising his own weapon which made the men follow in suit.

"Don't underestimate me, I may not look much in these rags but I got enough to whoop the floor with ya!" you warn them.

"Kid, there's nine of us and one of you!"

"That's enough to at least keep me busy!"

"Don't sell us too short, you shit!"

You narrow your eyes before dodging an attack from one of the clerks and jumping away from another when one tried to hit you from behind you. You were hit from your left side by a rough shove, you stumble foward and one man kicked your face when you stumbled his direction, your head was foward to face the sky and your blood flew in the sky. Unknown to you, you had not realized your mistake of having your blood spilled out, you were in an area near where a Vampire Noble was and Vampires were known to have a strong sense of smell wherever even the tiniest of blood could not be missed from miles away...

**TBC...**


	2. BloodLust:The Prince and the Pauper

A/N:I hope the last one was very interesting and that you got to know a bit about my character. Anyway, time to continue on this coming adventure of the coming smexiness between man and man (or rather beast, it's smexier). Last time I left you guys when Kaien is being beaten up by the slum dog clerks, salesmen, and butchers and now we continue this is another point of view of our very own favorite strawberry boy-toy; Kurosaki Ichigo! Enjoy!

* * *

Forluna streets was pretty lively and would've been made a good view if not for the crowded human beings that blocked the scene. Impacient light brown/dark golden eyes narrowed at the sight of the humans, all of them had the air of stupidity and weakness. Looking away after watching the humans made him tire, he instead turned to face his friend that stood on the other side of the seat inside the carriage, bastard was ignoring him on purpose.

"Hey, say something." ordered the Vampire.

"Like what? You have a nice scowl on today, _'Your Highness'_?" the other Vampire still didn't look up.

"Fucker."

"Such vulgar language, I though you were suppose to be setting an example for your fellow countrymen?"

"What countrymen? They're just a bunch of pigs!"

Finally looking up, a youth-looking Vampire with black hair and two spit bangs watched the impacient Vampire before him, watching him carefully behind his glasses. Without a word, the Vampire returned to read the literature some human had created before turning into a Vampire himself out of fear from death and wanted to live longer, course the Royal Force took care of the fool and everyone made on their happy merry way, but it came with a price that there was no more interesting books written by the poor bugger.

"You really should respect your surroundings. After, a King without his men-"

"is not a King at all, I heard ya already!"

"My father was right, the apple never does fall far from the tree."

"Shut up, don't compare me to that good-for-nothing excuse of a father, all he does is cry to mom's portrait when even the tiniest of problems peeks in." the Vampire rolled his eyes. "How in the hell he made it over his hundreds years of reigning the country as a King is beyond me."

"The feeling is mutual." the reader smirked, giving a glance up at his friend. "At least the ride won't be long until we reach the castle, it's not that far."

"Shut up Uryuu, I know how far we are from my own home!"

"No need to shout, Ichigo-sama."

Before the impacient Vampire, Ichigo, could continue to argue with his friend and future advisor (Uryuu's father, Ryuuken, happens to be Isshin's advisor) a stronge scent came over their noses and both Vampires eyes widen from the delicious smell of blood. Uryuu, Vampire as he is, still had some control and restraint against his hunger but the prince before him was a reckless and unstable man with a beast hidden within that shouted to eat whatever was giving off this euphoric scent and before Uryuu could do anything to stop what about to come undone, it was too late.

"Coach! Stop the carriage!" shouted Ichigo in a demanding tone.

_'Oh shit.'_ Uryuu though when the prince slammed the door open to leave the carriage towards the wonderful smell.

* * *

**_Smack!_**

**_Thud!_**

"Ooph!"

You panted hoarsly, you weren't sure how much you can handle since that bluff you pulled on earlier obviously backfired and you were beaten to the ground by all nine men and they were just getting started from that point. They had punched, scratched, kicked, and did all other kinds of things, you were normally good at taking on at least two or three men but this was an army of nine men with weapons!

_'Shit.'_

"Had enough you street rat?!" demanded a butcher, looking smug with your downfall of the situation. "Didn't you say you were gonna whipe the floor with us, huh?"

"I will, starting with you, pudgy fuck." you sneered with a wicked grin and narrowed eyes.

"You little-" the butcher, mad and not caring anymore, raised his butcer knife to finish you.

You closed your eyes, waiting for death to come and images of your friends came by in your mind as it would be the last time to see them. Even when there was dirt all over their faces, they still had a radiant look in their eyes and smiles, no matter how poor you and everyone lived, you all stuck together like family and enjoyed every second that counted, your only regret was never attaining that one goal you made ever since THAT day.

_'This is the end.'_

**_Grab!_**

"Gah!"

You open your eyes to see what was holding back the butcher from killing you, only for your eyes to widen to see something that you never thought of encountering in the middle of a slum-looking street of Forluna City. A young man with vibrant orange hair, dressed in the richest robes you've ever seen in any clothing shop that consisted an attire of a black high-collared shirt with red outlines where the zipper was and the shirt was a little opened enough to see his collar bone. Black pants and dark brown combat boots that reached below his knees, his attire was completed with a red trenchcoat that had also a high collar and there was golden outlines on where the buttons were.

"Who the hell are you?!" one of the men demanded, others began to surround the orange-haired man that stopped the butcher for killing you.

As the man looked towards the group of advancing men, everyone stopped in their tracks when their own dirty old eyes met the gaze of fire-like golden eyes.

"V-Vampire!" one clerk shrieked.

Immediatly, the people that were surrounding the Vampire quickly bowed their heads in sign of submission to the higher creature. His golden eyes glared at the men.

"Mind if someone tells me what's going on in my city?" seethed the beast.

"M-my apologies my lord!" one clerk whimpered before shooting you a nasty look. "This brat along with his friends were causing trouble and we only wanted to stop him!"

At the mention of you, the Vampire moved his eyes at your direction and he never looked away from your face. You stared back with wide eyes, you knew that he was staring right at you, not directly, but at something else. You lift a hand and brought it to your face, brushing against a throbbing lip and pulling back to see and to your horror, there was blood! You snap your gaze at the approuching Vampire, who had long ago let the butcher free (who was know on his knees and bowing), as he came directly in front of you, blocking the view of the cloudy sun (remember, in Forluna, the city is always foggy and cloudy, like in Forks where the Cullens and Bella live) and looking down at you with those eyes that stared longingly at your blood.

Out of nowhere, the Vampire pulled out a bag from the pocket of his jacket and threw some small sack before the bowing men, who looked up and stared at the object curiously before they turned their gaze towards the Vampire, no one daring to meet his fiery eyes.

"There, that's enough kugel (orbs in german, that's what they call money in this fiction) to cover the damage and of what they stole, no begone!"

"Yes my lord!" the men shouted as they took the sack and left without a word.

Now it was just him... and you. Alone.

"Are you alright?" the Vampire asked.

"..."

"Hey," he leaned in, his black gloved hand reaching to help you up. "can you speak up-"

**_SMACK!_**

The orange-haired man watched in surpise with wide eyes as you had smacked away his hand, your once awe expression turning sour, hatred written in your eyes and even though one of his friends was mind-reader and he was not, he could obviously guess you mentally wanted him dead but there was nothing you could do about it pyshically. You quickly crawled backwards before turning and running, stumbling from getting up but still running farther and farther away from the surprised Vampire.

* * *

"Wh-what the hell?!" Ichigo growled, angered that the idiot human he just saved ran off after refusing his help. "I saved that idiot and he repays me by hitting my hand?! Well fuck you too, asshole!"

"Please ouji-sama (prince in japanese), refrain from your language." Uryuu spoke from behind him. "And you can't blame the poor boy, he obviously doesn't like Vampires."

"Well yeah, but he didn't have to do THAT!!" Ichigo snarled.

"Oh? And what did you want in reward after that?" Uryuu raised a brow. "His blood?"

"Like hell!" Ichigo snapped. "I bet it tastes nasty, like his attitude."

"Hmmm..."

"What is it?" Ichigo stared at Uryuu, curious was the advisor was thinking.

"It's like looking a human version of yourself."

...

"WHAT?!?"

**_TBC..._**


	3. BloodLust:Devils in the Nest

A/N:Now that Kaien and Ichigo have met, we have finally started out special feature of an awesome fanfic, I hope to get lots and lots of reviews for this and that I have support and some ideas thrown in here and there once in a while to get motivation and thinking over what could happen and the next. Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter and continue to follow up the series, thank you and enjoy!

* * *

It's been a week since the encounter of the Vampire, everyone had asked what had happened but they never did get an answer from you, you did nothing but glare and change to a different subject and they never brought it up. For the past week since the run-in, you and everyone were having a rough time trying to get by with food, every once in a while people from the shelter you all lived in were beginning to disappear, which meant they were caught for slavery. And for that past week, it only remained to few people.

Yourself, Keigo, Mizuho, Mizuiro, and Chizuru were the only ones left, sticking together tightly and never leaving the other behind when in trouble. Times were tough and the fact that the abandoned shelter was becoming known where hidden street people resided, people were being captured to be put up and sold for slavery. It was only a matter of time until they all were captured and just as predicted, you were. What started out a simple search through the fresh trashes from behind the rich resturaunts turned into a full arrest from the Royal Guards and now everyone was dumped into the hands of a grubby merchant who would go and take the prisoners and auction them off in the black markets.

What's worse really of what happened in the black market was what kind of sellings they did besides the slavery, the reason why Humans feared Vampires. The Merchants would sometimes sell Human limbs and other body parts for Vampires to take and eat, it would take a high price for a Vampire to eat a whole Human.

* * *

Everyone behind you was scared, whimpering and complaining on how they should have ate their usual dirty meals that had a few ants and bites already taken out of it but instead they were in a large caged carriage that led them to the Black Market. You and Mizuho were the only ones not showing any fear, you two were proud Humans, you admired the brunette girl for her fierce temper over her whimpy brother and even though she always hurt and tortured the teen, she would risk her own life to protect her only family.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die." Keigo repeated these words nonstop in a low whisper as tears fell from the growing fear as his breathing hitched and came rapidly as if he was drowning in the air.

"Quiet." Mizuho said calmly.

"But we're gonna die-"

**_Slap!_**

Keigo whimpered as he nursed his red cheek, Mizuho glared at the boy before she turned towards the entrance of the cage carriage when the carriage finally came to a stop at a nearby shabby shack. The merchant and his other servants made their way towards the shack, going inside and it only lasted for a few seconds before they come out and out came some other chubby merchant, he came close to the cage carriage, looking over the captured humans, looking over them with utter disgust before coming across Mizuho, Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuiro, and you.

"Heh heh... Alright, here's your kugel. Begone, now!"

"Thank you, good sir."

The cage opened, and the servants of the first merchant came in, scaring the humans, Chizuru, Mizuiro, and Keigo. You were the first to be grabbed by the neck with some device since they had first experienced your fists in their faces and kicks in their groin at the cost of earning bruises yourself.

"Fiesty human, aren't you?" laughed the chubby merchant. "That's good, they like lively Humans."

"Screw you!" Mizuho shouted.

"Don't worry my dear, if you're not sold today you and I can spend time together in the bed chamber afterwards." smirked the lechorous Vampric merchant.

"You sick-"

**_Thwak!_**

You were backhanded by the merchant, stumbling a bit before gaining composure and glaring at the pudgy man who smirked. You struggled in their hold, Mizuho did the same while the three other younger ones were cooperating in fear of being harmed. Forcing the chains and shackles around your wrists and ankles, you and everyone led in the small shack.

"What the...?"

The shack was not what you expected, believing it to be a small room only to reveal there a gaping hole in the floor with stairs that led to a dark underground. Some filthy Vampire guards armed with sharp rifles that had blades sticking out from underneath the gun barrel for any unwanted intruders or escaping slaves. You had to admit, for damn bastards that had no life but making others suffer, they were pretty tactical. Earning a shove foward, you walked down the steps with everyone following after you and the deeper you waled into the deep hole, you could hear faint shouting until it grew loud and louder.

"My dear Humans," the merchant chuckled. "Welcome to the Devil's Nest."

"Hn. Nice name." Mizuho sarcastically remarked.

You all were shoved into a partially small dungeon filled with other occupants who were huddled in the back wall, away from the entrance, there was another door nearby that was open but it proved futile of escape since there was handlers with their damned tools to grab peope by the neck and forced them to come up to some stage where there was an audience of Vampires, shouting who they wanted to buy. Once the iron door slammed closed, Keigo clunged to the bars, tears pouring down now.

"Now what?!" he shouts.

"Keigo..." you trail off, not knowing what to say at this point.

"Dammit! We're gonna die! We're gonna really die!"

"Keigo!" Mizuho called his name when she rests her hand on his shoulder only to be surprised when he swiped her hand away.

"I don't care if you hit me anymore! I don't care if you boss me! I can't die like this! Not like this! I wanna live, dammit!"

"Keigo! Be quiet or the guards will come." Chizuru whispered quietly.

"I don't care!"

"Somebody shut that punk up, please." said a voice.

Everyone looked back to see a little teal eyes and surprisingly white hair. He was dressed in a white dirty robe and short brown cacky pants and no shoes but just ankle black socks. For a little kid, he was giving off like he was beyond his years from the way he spoke and the look on his face made.

"Who are you?" Mizuiro asked, curious of the snow-haired boy.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Again, tell that guy to shut up, they'll think he's ludicrous and toss him in the Slaughter House Chambers if continues to act like that."

From the advice, Keigo instantly shuts up to prolounge his life longer and it brought relief to Mizuho that her brother had finally calmed down. She turned to the boy, a rare kind smile coming to her features towards the younger boy, even though she was like a violent firecracker she still shined beatifully at the end of it all.

"Asano Mizuho. That whimp-of-a-man is my brother, Keigo."

"Honshou Chizuru."

"Kojima Mizuiro."

Toushiro turned you way, expecting a name. You only replied by turning your back away and looking at the guards then to the crowd of Vampires waiting outside to claim their slave. You were brought out of your concentration from a sharp nudge on the kidney by Mizuho who glared at you from your rudeness. You glanced slightly back at the irritated little boy before mumbling in reply.

"Kaien."

"Kaien? That's it?"

"That's none of your business!" you snap.

"Touchy much."

A few guards came in suddenly, grabbing some Humans with their tools before dragging them out, the Humans struggled, beggining but they were completely ignored and pulled out on stage where Vampires began their auction. Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro, Mizuho, and Toushiro sat on the floor, waiting to be bidded off by the Vampires, you stood standing, watching the people that were selected by bought by the Vampires before being dragged off. To try and strike up a conversation, Mizuiro turned to Toushiro.

"I don't get it, don't we have... you know... rights since there is a law of not drinking or eating from us?"

"Nah," the boy shook his head. "they just use that as an excuse to not make a panic when they secretly capture them and sell their blood and body parts."

"What a rip off." Mizuho snorted in disgusted.

"It's been a lie since the beginning. Only be a matter of time until the Human race is gone." Chizuru whispered as she hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes turning watery from the thought.

"No way."

Everyone looked up towards you, you were leaning against the iron bars, arms crossed and glaring a the Vampires that shouted wildly, their fangs could be seen behind their lips as they shouted. Your blue/green eyes glaring with high defiance of accepting defeat, eyes burning fiercly from ever hearing people accepting defeat when they're race was on the brink of extinction.

"I'd rather go down fighting than let myself be taken in as a prisoner."

"Kaien..."

The guards came back again and this time instead of going to the huddle, they went for the small group. Mizuiro, Keigo, and Chizuru were first to go.

"Hey! Hand off the brother, you dipshit!" Mizuho shouted as she charged at the guard holding her brother.

She was punched in the gut, hard and roughly pushed away and you caught her in time, Toushiro grabbed onto her as well before you ran and rammed a good punch at the guard's face. You were about to get the other two but you were attacked from behind with a sharp hit behind the head and you fell on the ground. You chocked from the kick on the side, you coughed before looking back up to see the four guards take the three younger ones and into the auction. Keigo screamed for his older sister, Mizuho shouted for her brother but their voices were drowned out by the crying of the crowd.

"Dammit!" you snap.

Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru stood in the middle of the stage, look ever so frightened by the Vampires shouting their bids. Their price going to 300 kugel and then going around 800 kugel. Looking at the first rows of Vampires they were a wild bunch, middle class to the say from their clothes and status and at the back, you finally noticed, there was a bunch of Vampires sitting the back and not shouting, watching the auction with interest and wanting to carefully select their slave or food for other matters.

"1200 kugel!"

The Vampires from the front looked back, you, Mizuho, and Toushiro looked back to see a spot a woman in the back. Her long black hair braided in the front, despite what she was was, she looked so kind and gentle. You always thought that Vampires were fierce and had the look that they were above all other things, this Vampire mistress held no such characteristics but that didn't change the fact that she still was a creature of darkness and that she was in such a place like this. You glared, watching as she stepped foward through the splitting crowd to claim your friends and Mizuho's brother.

"My Lady, that is 1200 each." said the auctioner.

"All is well, you will recieve the kugel." she smiled kindly.

"Very well." nodded the auctioner before looking back at the guards. "You heard her, bring 'em around the back!"

The guards came and pulled the three frightened children off the stage and into the a large back door where they would be collected later after the auction was over for the day. You looked over to Mizuho, she was leaning on the iron bars, breathing heavily and you could see small droplets of water falling from her face, you could offer a hand on her shoulder but you knew that did nothing on her part of losing her little brother.

"Mizuho..." Toushiro looked up to her from her side as he had leaned on the iron bar.

"Don't." she said calmly as she could from her slightly shaky breath. "I will see him again."

Yes, that's what she said about her and Keigo's family. Her father had once told her that even when they would be seperated, and even in death that they would find eachother again. They would see eachother in the afterlife, be together and never again being seperated and live in happiness for all eternity. You respected her beliefs, from her story you hoped that one day the same would come true for you...

"Grab 'em!"

Mizuho and Toushiro let out a cry as they had been snuck from behind and grabbed by the devices and as you were about to punch some lights again, you were slammed against the iron bars and your head slammed against it harshly. You slid down, feeling dizzy and seeing stars but could hear the bidding begin and your vision, though unfocused could see the shape of Mizuho and Toushiro on the stage.

"Starting with the bidding is 1100 kugel for this lovely vixen!" laughed the auctioner who eyed Mizuho.

"Prick!" Mizuho shouts, kicking but missed.

"And a fiesty one! Good enough for the bed, eh?!" the male population laughed in agreement.

"And we have this young lad," the auctioner turned to Toushiro. "origins from the small country, Gestall!"

_'Gestall? So that's why he has white hair!'_ you think to yourself.

Gestall was a small country where it was raised with people with white hair, much to why people were born with unnatural hair, they were common people (or Vampires) to find around in the streets and towns as well as villages. You could spy from the crowd the hungry looks the Vampires had on the small boy, you sneered in disgust at the lustful gazes they held besides Mizuho. You could understand Mizuho since she was "gifted" with her curves and large bosom but the poor white-haired boy looked like a piece of meat, literally.

"Starting with 900 kugel!"

And the uproar began, you watched from behind bars as Vampires shouted their price to take their prizes and do what they wanted with them. You growled angerily, snarling at the hundreds of Vampires gathered around. Mizuho was angerily struggling against the guards, cursing, kicking, punching wildly and she did so proudly, anothing you admired about her, she was just as defiant as you were. You spot one Vampire that was having a higher price than the other middle class and just as he would be announced to claim Mizuho, a voice loudly boomed over the crowd.

"2300 kugel!"

Somewhere between the back and middle, you see a bald guy with weird marks on the end of his eyes. His clothes and body armor showed he was one of the Royal Guards and probably a ranked platoon or squad leader from his badge. Beside him stood a femanine looking man with a bowl-cut hair and feathers sticking from his eyebrows and eyelashes wearing the same armor with some "decorative" designs of his own on the uniform. Reaching the edge of the stage, the bald guy gave a good look at a mildly surprised brunette.

"I ain't interested but with your wild antics, you'd actually make a good soldier!" the baldly smirked.

"Uh, right, take her around the back!" the auctioner ordered and the guards did so.

And now Toushiro was left alone on the stage...

* * *

**Another POV**

In the back, a red-head with tattoos sighed heavily as he glanced secretly at a cloaked figure. He never did understand the way this guy would work, he'd known him since they were children and yet he was still a mystery yet to be discovered. He was surprised when Ikkaku bought that Human woman, she sure was fiesty and full fire, that's probably the reason why Ikkaku bought her, Yumichika didn't even say anything to his friend, it's like he knew something was going to happen. The red-head looked back and watched with a slight look of pity on the white-haired boy, he could hear the echoe of what the Vampires in the back of their minds wanted and they all disgusted him of their wants.

"Renji, you feel a bit courteous today. By all means go ahead and buy the brat." said the cloaked Vampire.

"Shut up."

"Well?"

"We have enough back home."

"Well, consider this as a wedding gift for you wife."

"What?!"

"She does like cute things, right?"

"Don't bring her up like that!! I'll never hear the end of it!"

"But it'll save the brat the trouble. I could tell you were reading peoples minds and you didn't like what you were hearing Renji."

"Tch. Whatever." with that pitiful conversation finished, Renji stood and raised an arm. "3300 kugel!"

"Sold!" the auctioner shouted, pointing at Renji.

For a moment, Renji felt relieved to not hear anymore of the dirty thoughts running around the room full of middle class Vampires and instead delighted to hear the disappointment and the hatred lingering towards him now but they all were silenced with the visicious glare he threw at them from a flare on his glowing light brown eyes. As he reached the stage, the little white-haired boy stared at him with hesitance but there was a firm chilling glare.

"Are you sure this is the one, My Lord?" whispered the auctioner. "He may be young but he's troublesome."

"Nothing I can't hanldle." Renji said.

"Very well. Take him around the back."

The Gestallan child was dragged away, he struggled but he was still taken away and went through the black doors and Renji returned to his normal seat and ignored the face hidden in the hood of the cloak. It was only a few minutes that the auctioner brought some more Humans to be sold and the Vampires up front were able to pay for them and no Vampires from the back bothered. Getting enough of the staring, Renji glanced at his friend.

"What?"

"I didn't think you would do it so quickly."

"What?!?" Renji snarled.

And before the two could engage an arguement, the final announcement was made from the auctioner that the bidding of slaves was over and that the time of bidding for food had begun.

* * *

**Kaien's POV**

_'Shit!'_

The other Humans in the cage were frightened now, one them even took a piss in their clothings and they all were backed up into the wall, crying and wanting to cling for their lives, begging to live. You looked back and see that a huge bulking man carrying a rusty old large axe climb the stage. You looked back and see the Vampires from the back stand and leave the room, you snort from disgust, you knew that once they took their slaves they would do away with them in their comfy homes and suck their Human servants dry.

You jump when you hear more guards come in and grabbing the crying, struggling Humans and pull them up stage where they would be chopped up to pieces when someone from the crowd wanted a bite from Human flesh, just looking at them all disgusted you. You turned away when the blood fest began, hearing the screamings of the men and women before they were chopped up by the axe, you bury your head between your legs and trying to ignore the screamings all around you.

_'So... this is it?'_ you think to yourself. _'Is this how fate wants me to die? To have by body torn to pieces and taken to be eaten? What a pathetic way to die... I want to die as a free man, not a chopped up corpse.'_

"Grab this bugger, he's been nothing but trouble since we bought him in."

You were pulled up from the arms, you struggled but only earned a punch in the gut, making you lose the air and cough, you were dragged out and now standing in the puddle of blood. Your head was bowed, not looking at the crowd shouting ahead but at the blood of the people that were spilled in this hell hole. Your shirt was ripped off, revealing your naked skin of your upper body and all was revealed except your left arm, from the wrist ending below the elbow you wore bandages. You hissed when you were grabbed from your black locks and forced to face the crowd.

"This here is 150 Ibs, standing 6''0 tall and as filthy of a Human he is, he smells like fresh baked chicken!"

You growled, angry of being talked about like you were food even though that's what Vampires ever thought of you as. Angry that the man was also pulling on your hair, you gathered all your saliva and when you were at a perfect angle and when the auctioner turned to face you, all the saliva you gathered you snort then spat at the auctioner's face.

_'Bulls eye, fucker!'_

**_THWAK!!_**

Your head was tossed to another side from the force, you could feel blood seeping down your chin from your mouth, you spat out your blood and you knew from the strong sense of smell these creatures had, they were gonna cut you up quickly than they did with the previous Humans.

"Let's start with the head first!" the auctioner said as he finished cleaning his face off from your spit, angry to get back at you.

You were roughly pushed on your knees, making your dark pants stained with blood and your head placed on a wooden table that smelled of thick iron head placed on the end and you glanced nervously at the axe man who held his huge axe, raising and pausing to wait for the signal and begin the beheading. You hissed when the auctioner pulled on your locks again, you glared into the dirty auctioners face.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah," you smirked in defiance, making the auctioner frown. "If I had to live each day knowing you bastards were in charge, I'd rather stretch as far as I can and die."

"You impudent little...!"

You were slammed down, the guards holding you down but you did not fight it, you were stronger than this. You would not die screaming and begging for you life, you would not beg a Vampire, never. You closed your eyes calmly, hearing the axe rise higher.

"Off with his head!"

You hear the sharp slice of the wind and feel the axe closing in on you when-

* * *

**Another's POV**

Renji watched another poor soul being chopped up and their body parts passed around the crowd of the buyer only for them to eat it away. Renji turned to the cloaked man, wondering why they were even still here, probably because the bastard beside him had nothing better to do. Renji sighed heavily before standing up and turning to the cloaked man who looked over at him when he made movement.

"That's it, we're outta here."

"Why?"

"I've seen enough. Let's go."

"Getting quesy on me?"

"Shut up! This isn't funny, lets go!"

"Alright, alright!"

Renji and the cloaked man were about to leave when there was movement and they both looked back to see a Human being dragged out in the bloodied stage and Renji was about to turn and proceed to leave when he noticed his friend wasn't following but staring at the Human at the stage who was giving hell to the auctioner. Getting a punch in the face, Renji's eyes widen slightly when his hidden friend went stiff from the scent of the Human's blood. Renji could smell it too, it smelled so Heavenly, something like a forbidden fruit...

"No, wait!"

Renji turned to see the axe coming down on the Human and before he could react, a giant sword flew over the crowd, scaring the Vampires before it crashed into the axe and stabbed the rusty iron into the wall. Renji growled under his breath, this was gonne be hell. Renji followed wordlessly after his friend who made way towards the strage.

* * *

**Kaien's POV**

"Wha... what the hell...?!" the auctioner stuttered at the over-sized cleaver sword that impaled the giant axe.

You blinked, also surprised as well but snap your eyes towards the person who was the cause of it. They were dragged in a black cloak and their face hidden in a dark hood and behind him he was followed by the same man that had bought Toushiro eariler. The man stepped on the stage before stopping over you, you stared at the Vampire, trying to see under his hood but was too hidden.

"M-My Lord?!" the auctioner stuttered.

"I'll buy him."

"Uh, well, which part would you-"

"The whole thing."

"What?! B-B-But that's 7600 kugel!"

Out of nowhere, the hooded man pulled out a small sack and opened it to reveal pure gold kugel, along with the bronze and silver. The auctioner looked as though he melted in a puddle of blob from the sight of purity of the kugel. The sack full of pure kugel fell to floor and the auctioner fell to his knees, hurrily picking them up, nodding to his guards who pulled you up. You looked back at your buyer, and for a moment, you thought you saw familiar glowing golden eyes.

**TBC...**


	4. BloodLust:Beginning in the Awakening

A/N:Okay, sorry I took so long. Anyway, I got this review from someone named Kitana Matsuri, if most of you guys are really having trouble reading in Second Person's Point of View, then I have to apologize because I can't change that, I'm not really good in third and first, sure I can do that in some things but not all the time.

Sorry Kitana but this POV is staying for good but thanks for the tips and I'll work on the editing, I may like writing but I suck on my grammer and how I should write it in a realistic kind of way that people like. Anyway, I'm curious to what a beta is too, sorry but I'm kinda slow on some things. Anway, enjoy this chapter because we finally have Kaien getting somewhere!

* * *

You were in the back, seperated in a black cage but that really didn't matter, what mattered was that just across your cage was another filled with familiar faces. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Mizuho, and Toushiro on a seperate cage, you were leaning on yours as they did to theirs, spending the few last moments together before you were taken to be eaten later, course you wouldn't go down without putting up a fight before they tore you to pieces.

"I guess... this is good-bye."

You lean your forehead on the bars, watching quietly as they shed their tears. As much as you don't like watching people cry, you wanted to remember their faces, burn it into memory to never forget those wonderful times you had with them, the hardship but the prize at the end of every work. You all would come home with bruises after some brawl to get some decent food and still, it was worth it to bring back food for everyone.

Thinking about the rest of the people you took into your shelter, you couldn't recall their names but you remember their faces and their kindness, their eagerness to help around the place and help other Humans that were on the run from the grasp of Vampires. They all had a story about their past experiences with Vampires, you would never recall ever meeting someone never running into a Vampire, people would consider that very weird really.

"Here they are, My Lords."

Your soft eyes reverted to a glare, along with Toushiro and Mizuho. Your eyes narrowed from the number of guards, all carrying those same tools. They unlocked the iron doors before running in to grab Toushiro, the other guards were holding off Mizuho while the three younger ones did nothing. You see your door unlocked and you pull away, prepared to kick ass.

"Come on!" you shout.

One came in and you aimed for their chest, one grabbed your raised leg but you used it by jumping and whirling around to kick their face. Falling to the ground, you did a quick (chinese) get-up and went for another wave of guards but one of them got lucky by slamming your jaw, you stumbled back before you were again punched and slammed into the iron bars behind you. You caught a dizzy glimpse of a struggling Toushiro who was by now tied in shackles and was forced onto a horse that was held by the red-head.

"Damn Human, stop struggling!" snarled a guard.

"Kiss my ass, fucker." you smirked.

Pissed, the one guard that knocked you down gave a harsh kick in the belly, making you cough from the lack of air as you held your stomach in pain. Your forehead against the slight hay-covered ground, you huffed heavily and feel gloved hands grab you by your naked arms but you were not giving in easily. You roared as you slammed into the guy who punched you and rammed them to the hard wall, hearing them shout out.

"FUCKING RAT!!"

**_SLAM!!_**

"Agh!"

Your eyes widen from fisted hands slamming on your back, normally when Humans did that it hurt but when Vampires did that, it hurt like hell. You dropped to your knees before grabbed from the raven bangs and your head snapped to the side from the punch, you feel something straddling your hips before you grabbed by the neck and punched repeatedly and your head felt like it was going to be smashed to pieces.

"Stop it!" shouted Chizuru. "YOU'LL KILL HIM!!"

"That's the whole idea!" the guard shouted as he punched you.

"Miogi!" shouted the auctioner's voice.

"Die! Die! DIE!!"

Your vision blacked out but you were still awake, still feeling the horrible pain. There was struggle and a bit of light punching but they were powerful enough to still kill you, you guessed they were trying to hold the guard back but you didn't care, this was actually a good way to die in your opinion, better than being torn up for food and better being taken as a servant, this was the way you wanted!

**_Slice!_**

"Arrgh!"

There was no more punching... why? Footsteps, footsteps were the only thing you hear before they stopped at your side. Your vision was black but you can feel someone's hand, it felt warm... it felt so warm. Thinking it could be a Vampire, you turned your head away, to keep the feeling away and the hand that was now in your hair pulled away before you felt it behind your neck and you tensed from the feeling but your upper body was forced up.

_'What's... happening...?'_

You hear quiet voices and instead a different hand came and palmed your forehead before you felt sleep consume you...

* * *

_"Onii-san!"_

_"Hurry! Hide!"_

_"Onii-san!"_

_"Kaa-chan?! Tou-san?!"_

_"ONII-SAN!!"_

_"Otouto-chan?! Imouto-chan?!"_

_"ONII-SAAAN!!"_

"Gah!"

You sat up, breathing heavily, eyes wide, and your body cover in cold sweat. You bowed your head, pulling your knees closer as you rest your forehead against the bed sheets, sighing deeply before slowly laying back on the futon and pulling them close up to your chin and closing your emerald eyes calmly-

Wait! Bed sheets? Futon?!

You sat up quickly, your eyes looking around to find yourself in a rather large room. It was a rather elegant room with a victorian style taste in the red room. Remembering that you were in the Devil's Nest, you looked down at yourself and see yourself actually cleaned from the dirst and your hair... it felt silky and slightly wet, which meant someone was giving your unconsious body a bath, you flushed from being violated.

"Hah, you're red as a tomato." laughed a voice in the room. "It looks kinda cute, actually."

Your head whipped to the side and your eyes widen to see the Vampire you met on the streets a while back. You took notice he looked different before you smack your head mentally to take notice that his red coat was gone and his gloves off and was left only in his black shirt that was slightly wider to see a bit more of chest and that the black top having sleeves that reached his wrists but the shirt was tight enough to see the shape of the muscles as though they were naked.

Speaking of naked, you looked down and blush furiously since the blankets were slightly about to reveal your groin, you pulled them up quickly, hearing a chuckle, you whip back and throw a glare at the Vampire, ashamed of being vunerable. The Vampire walked towards you with a sense brashness, like your own, you lean away while glaring at him, refusing to look weak which made the orange-haired Vampire raise a brow.

"Is that a look you give to those who take you in their homes and give you a bath and bandage your wounds?"

Confused, you touch your face and wince a little but touch it again and finally feel something over your skin, no doubt they were bandages. You gave a wary glance at the Vampire, even though it was strange for one to actually heal but you still were not lowering your guard down on them. Having enough of the teasing the orange-haired creature was looking at you with, his smirking lips hiding away his fangs, and his body sitting on a nearby chair to watch you with curiosity, like a predator playing with it's food.

"Who the hell are you?" you demand.

"Straight to the point, eh?"

"Don't fuck around with me, Vampire." you snarl angerily.

"Idiot, you get help from being saved from the villagers and another from the auctioning and this is how you repay people? You're a lost cause, you know that?" the Vampire snarled back, his own fangs dangerously shown.

"I don't care, you Vampires are all the same to me!" you did not back down from the furious vampire. "They drink blood from other living people and then treating them as animals!"

"What is it that you have against us?!"

"EVERYTHING!!"

The Vampire glared at you but calmly now, you were still riled up, still visciously glaring at him with much hatred dripping from your own heart and soul. You didn't care if he was powerful enough to kill you, you wanted nothing more but to be away from him, to escape from this place-Speaking of which, where the hell were you? Glancing towards the window, you could see snow flakes flowing around in the blistery wind violently and you could barely see through the foggy window that there was a tree and you could see at the top, you could guess you were inside some rich guy's mansion.

"You're in De Luna Castle."

_'What?!'_

De Luna Castle was the largest castle in the country and the main one, having their current king, Kurosaki Isshin. Stories about Isshin were how powerful he was, being in second with the long-dead ancient Vampire who formerly ruled another castle, Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni whose two successors were Ukitake Jushiro and Kyouraku Shunsui.

"What the hell am I doing here then?!" you shriek. "Wasn't I with some guy in a black cloak?!"

The orange-haired Vampire seemed to kept quiet from the mention of the cloaked vigilante. Standing up, you still had the blanket and wrapped it carefully around your hips and wincing from the sharp jab on your stomach, looking down to notice a bruise. You cursed silently, glaring at the spot when thinking about the guard, from the corner of your eye, you see the Vampire also glaring at that spot but you shook away your thoughts and limped around before turning to the amused Vampire.

"Where the hell are my clothes, Vampire?!"

"They're on the bed, Human."

Glancing around, you see another door and you raised a brow at the size of the room. Going through, you were standing in a more bigger bedroom. Spotting a bed that had golden curtians surrounding it but were tied to the tall cherry bedposts, you spot some clothing and made you way and stopping at the edge to take a good look at what you would be wearing.

A wide white shirt with long sleeves and the neckline was wide enough to show your collar, you twitched in annoyance for being open for the Vampires. The black pants were soft cotton, not baggy as your used to but not as tight thankfully and finally there was the dark brown boots that had strap belts and buckles.

"Like it?"

You glanced at the Vampire, who was leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed, watching you with those curious golden eyes. You furrowed your brows, your nose slightly scrunching and your forehead wrinkling and your eyes piercing and finally, your lips scowling.

"Makes me wanna throw up."


	5. BloodLust:No Prince, No Servant

A/N:Yay! Finally I can do whatever I want (actually, I already do that but there has to be a lot of planning before the plan can be put into session and I can do whatever I actually want here and there but there would later have to be more planning ahead) and I can introduce more characters! I hope as the story progresses it actually gets good, ya know cuz this is my first yaoi fic and I wanna make it as realistic and most romantic and dead in a sense as well as hot between two men that never been paired before!

Like I mentioned, Kaien isn't introduced that much (thus the why for his story in "Breathe into Me") so please, for those who deeply love Kaien make longer stories and make them very interesting! SPREAD THE WORD KAIEN-LOVERS!!

* * *

Getting dressed, you followed the black-attired Vampire who walked through the huge halls with ease, it seemed as though it traveled for miles and miles and that you would easily get lost. The orange-haired bastard had yet to introduce himself and it irritated you, shaking your head, no it didn't matter really, and you didn't give a shit either, the guy was just another prick in the crowd of the damned souls that succumbed into the darkness.

"So tell me," you began while looking at the paintings hanging off the walls. "where are you taking me?"

"The staff hall, where you would be given a room and some more "comfortable" clothes and get your assignments."

"Assignments." you stopped walking, turning to the orange-haired Vampire.

"Yes," he stopped, turning his head slightly towards you. "you'll be serving under the Prince."

"The Prince?!"

"You heard me."

Dumbfounded, you compose yourself when you realize you were being left behind and scurry after the black-attired carrot top while looking over the paintings but your mind plagueing over your thoughts over the prince, the son of the King. There was so much to be said about the Prince, stories of how powerful he was to gain power in such a short period of time, his battle skills well beyond anything of the normal, so many were even saying that one day he might even surpass his own father's power and become next King in no time.

But also, there was stories of how violent and arrogant he could be, his thirst for blood bigger than any Vampire recorded around the world and his name making people quake in fear. For now though, he was still young but his power was slowly growing and you only could assume that in over a matter of time, someone of that sort would break the rules and kill all Humans in sight and take their blood for his own pleasure, even maybe bathe in it.

That thought made your hatred for Vampire gain a new level, when the time came to meet the Prince, you would make sure to make his immortal life a living hell, even if it killed you in the process.

"We're here."

Looking up, you eyed the large door in front of you. The Vampire simply pushed it open and you were bestowed a large room where inside there was various doors which probably led to the other servant bedrooms but this looked like one of those fancy hotels some would check in, nothing like any servants quarters from what your imagination held, they were usually dark cold dungeons with rats and bug scurrying around.

"Not what you imaged, huh?" the Vampire next to you, having studied your surprised expression, grinned revealing his two fangs.

"... Is this some sort of joke?" you narrowed your eyes.

"Nope. This is your home." he nodded to the giant crimson hall.

"As much as I like to be comfortable as possible," you look away with a furrowed expression. "wasn't... I suppose to be thrown in some dungeon? I mean... I wasn't even sold to be in servitude... more like live fresh meat to butcher by your chiefs."

"..."

"So I was right." you sigh, glaring at the floor.

Flinching when a finger pulled your chin up, green met golden as you stared back at the Vampire's intense gaze, actually surprised from being looked at such a way. Realizing that the Vampire's face was inches from your own, you back away but more fingers grip your chin and forced you to stay put in position and those eyes were daring you to look away but from the huge pride, you never did and narrowed your eyes.

"Sorry," the Vampire said as he stared before his eyes moved to your naked neck. "but your blood isn't free for any of those guys."

"Wha...!"

"Like I said," he leaned closer until the bridge of his nose almost touched yours. "you're serving for the Prince and him ONLY."

"I don't belong to anyone!" you glare. "Not even for your damned Prince!"

The orange-haired Vampire mentally rolled his eyes, it seems his charm wasn't working but although, he loved a challenge and you were proving to be a very interesting puzzle that would eventually piece together, and he couldn't wait for that day to come. Letting go of your chin, you immediatly pull away and glared fiercly at the Vampire who walked into the room before stopping and turning his head slightly but his eyes making contact with yours.

"You coming?"

"Che."

You grudging follow the Vampire, secretly blushing from the close contact his face had been near yours and those fingers that were strangly only warm. From past experiences, you always felt cold fingers from Vampires, cold as in being freezing like they were dead (which is pretty much what they were) but this Vampire's hand was burning with warmth like a blazing sun in a summer breeze...

_'Don't think that way!'_ you berate yourself, angerily glaring at his back. _'He's just like them!'_

A brief memory from a painful past flashed in your mind and your fists tightened, the flush disappearing and your scowl firm and your eyes dripping with venom.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

He wasn't really sure why he had yet to say that he himself was the Prince but from the body language, he couldn't ruin it. Sure, the kid already had a grudge on him for having a nice "sneak peek" of his body but damn, that kid really knew how to build his body like that. He had been curious of the bandaged arm on the boy's left arm but fearing there was sort of infection that would get worse if he touched it, he left it on as he bathed the new comer.

Thinking how his fingers ran through the sculptured muscles, cleansing his unconsious face. It was hard to image how sucha beautiful face would hold such hatred and venom when awake. There was something about this kid that had him wanting to know more about, they were not on good terms but in time when he would gain the trust of the Human, he would have his information and as a bonus, get to feel the body again, only this time, in his bed.

"You know," Ichigo began as he walked the hall, looking for the unoccupied bedroom for the Human. "I never did catch your name."

"Why should I tell you when you didn't answer me earlier?" he heard him snap back.

"Fine!" Ichigo also replied with an equal tone. "... It's Ichigo."

"Hah. You got a cute name, Vampire!"

"SHUT UP!!" Ichigo whirled around to face the amused Human with his angry blush. "ICHI MEANS FIRST AND GO MEANS GUARDIAN!! IT IS BY NO MEANS A CUTE NAME!!"

"Hahahaha!" the raven-haired teen laughed.

Somehow, that laugh seemed to calm the Prince's nerves.

"Oh, you think you're funny?" Ichigo smirked challengingly. "What's your name then?"

The teen stopped laughing, staring at Ichigo for a bit before replying. "Kaien."

"Ocean huh?" Ichigo turned away as he continued his trek. "Not bad, actually suits you."

* * *

**Kaien's POV**

Following the Vampire whose name is strangely after a fruit, though he quickly denied it and refurred it into another name, you were led around the large hall before stopping when the Vampire spotted a cherry wood door and opened it before gesturing for you to enter. Hesitantly, you walk in and your eyes widen to see that you were presented a lovely decorated room. It wasn't large but it wasn't small either, sure the bed wasn't big but you didn't care seeing as you had never slept on a decent matress in so many years that you really didn't mind the size, it was actually normal.

There was a semi-large balcony but the large window doors were closed due to the freezing blizzard outside and the curtians draped on the side to present the coming night. You spot a desk and chair, hell, there was a fireplace and the fire was sparkling with warmth, this place was in good condition, no iron bars, straw cots for beds, and no rats or bugs to pick at the raw or rotten food.

"While you gawk at your new room, I'll go ahead and leave you to yourself." you heard Ichigo say. "Your work starts tomorrow at noon."

"Why noon?"

"The Prince doesn't like to be disturbed these days, since it's winter, so it's been arranged to work around noon."

"He sounds pretty lazy."

"Yeah, he is ain't he?"

There was a moment of pause, blinking, you looked back to see if he had left but surprised when that familiar something grabbed your hand and your surprised when you come face-to-face with the orange-haired youthful Vampire, who stared at your again with those intense eyes again and this time you weren't prepared from that movement, having startled you.

Your eyes widen and a scarlet flush swept over your cheeks when something soft and gentle rested over the back of your hand, which was held and limp when too frozen at the sight. the Vampire had placed a kiss on your hand while his eyes kept steady over your face, loving the beautiful color that colors your cheeks but wished that he could see more since the bandages were in the way but of course, there was always time for another day...

"Goodnight, Kaien."

Removing his lips from your hand, he lets go and the only sound is the door closing and all was silent, leaving you standing there with your hand still frozen where it was held before it was raised higher and your eyes inspected for any bite marks only to find none. You raise your eyes back at the closed door, staring at it before narrowing your eyes again in defiance, scowling deeply.

"What... What the hell was that about?!" you shake your head. "Damn Vampires, always a habit to confuse people with their damn mind spells!"

But somewhere deep down, without your brain even knowing, your heart begged to differ of the real reason.


	6. BloodLust:The Growing Affect

A/N:Sorry, I needed some ideas to start the next chapter and had no clue, I watched the beauty and the beast movie and got some tips but other than that, I would love it if some fans of my story would review and give away their ideas. It would improve the story and progress, I already have in mind what Kaien's future holds but before that, I needed to find something for him to do before the right time comes. So please, for all fans of this AU Vampire Bleach fanfic, give away the ideas you have in mind and support this story, you will be helping and I'll mention those who had gave their ideas in reply of my gratitude. Until then, enjoy this chapter of mine, I spiced it up a bit for your liking.

* * *

**De Luna Castle/South wing Household**

Toushiro glared angrily where he sat, his neck being snuffled in the arms of a short woman with short dark hair and a little way behind the two, Renji watched his wife adore her new present. The tattooed man shook his head as he watched Rukia continue to snuggle her present, cringing of the promises she made to Toushiro in the back of her mind and already feeling sorry for the runt to deal with his wife.

He prayed that losing his money to buying this kid was worth the effort to save the little Gestallan from a cruel fate should someone else bought him.

"Renji!"

"Coming Rukia."

* * *

**De Luna Castle/Prince's Quarters**

You glared at the floors you mopped, muttering under your breath as you cleaned the long hallway of the Prince's quarters. That bastard, Ichigo, had just stood over you when you had awoken, surprised to see him in close contact. It had been almost a week since the whole ordeal and for some reason, you had yet to come across the Prince only to deal with Ichigo, the little leech. The prick earned many times a fist in the nose but he replied with a punch of his own to the head although it was very gentle considered the amount of strength the usual Vampire held, the guy was holding back on his strength.

_**Tap, tap, tap.**_

You looked up to spot two young girls, a raven-haired girl and another with dirty blond, both were taling to each other before noticing his presence. The little blond, dressed in a short pure white dress and wearing fancy slightly high-heeled boots noticed the mop you were holding before glancing back to notice the slightly dirty trail she and the other girl left behind.

"Oh no! Karin, we left a trail the man was cleaning!" the blond girl tells the other girl.

"So?" the raven-haired girl deadpanned, wearing the opposite the blond wore. Jet black dress that reached her ankles and a small white sweater covering her bare shoulders. "That's why we have servants, stupid."

You scowled, spoiled little Vampire brat (**although, she may look older than she appear**).

"That's rude Karin!" the blond protested before turning to you and bowing in respect, catching you off guard. "Our apologies, I'll call in someone to help-"

"Forget it," you sigh. "Just keep moving."

"But-"

"You heard the man," the other dark girl said as she grabbed the blond and pulled her along. "We're looking for our brother, remember? Leave the guy alone."

"Okay..."

The two girls disappeared before leaving you alone once more in the great hall near the Prince's quarters and it was eerily silent and it made you slightly shudder from the isolation this castle made you feel, you sighed heavily to repeat the cleaning of mopping the floor that took many long hours, peeking at the dirty water in the pale bucket. Time to refill it, you think to yourself, you vaguely wondered if this is how every slave felt when serving under the Vampire... right before they were eaten.

"I see you met up with the Prince's twin sisters."

"FUCK!!" you jumped, whirling around to only glare. "Ichigo!"

"Kaien." the orange-haired Vampire greeted.

"So, that was the pure-hearted little Vampire Princess Yuzu and her infamous fraternal twin Karin." you say as you look back to where they disappeared. "They weren't kidding when they said Karin gave the cold shoulder."

"She ain't all that bad."

"Only Vampires would know."

"Take a break."

"What?!" you turned to Ichigo but jumped when a hand reached and touched yours.

"I want you to walk with me." the Vampire smiled as he tugged you with him.

"N-No way!" you tried to pull away, but the bastard had a strong grip. "Let go, Vampire!"

"Nope." Ichigo smiled as he pulled you unwillingly along, you struggled but they proved futile and you walked along while scowling and throwing insults at the back of Ichigo's freakish orange hair.

"Where the hell you takin' me now, Vampire?" you asked.

"For some fresh air."

Soon as the words came out, large doors were automatically opened to reveal a snow-covered court yard, empty and barren but beautiful none the less. It was getting a bit dark for the early noon but during winter, it always got dark early. You flinch when something was placed over your shoulders, looking over yourself you find that familiar red coat that you first saw Ichigo in, now wrapped around you to comfort your shivering body and protect you from the cold. Meanwhile, Ichigo watched with fascination after he pulled his coat over you, liking the way his coat fitted snugly around the smaller frame of the 16 year old raven-haired Human. He licked his lips, tempted to ravish that beautiful body and claim it over and over again and after wards watch the Human fit himself in Ichigo's clothing before they would be torn away for Ichigo to repeat his fantasies over the Human.

Oh how he could already taste you, and even mentally feel it, the tightness and the writhing of the body underneath his stronger frame...

_**SMACK!!**_

Ichigo blinked before shaking off the cold, narrowing his eyes dangerously before spotting you, already in the court yard, holding a small snowball and a mischievous glint coming from your aqua eyes. Ichigo smiled, his whole week for waiting for the perfect moment to grasp the trust you held away from Vampires was beginning to lessen and it was that much closer for him to put you to bed with him to do whatever he imagined. All his pent up frustration in his groin was getting annoying and those dreams weren't helping any of the situation.

Ichigo dug his hand in the frozen snow before attacking with his own flurry of snowballs, you took cover and immediately, a small war began between Human and Vampire.

* * *

**Later**

You were red all over, Ichigo looked untouched after being hit in the face with a snowball countless times and did not seemed affected by it while you were out of breath. You removed the red coat and handed it back and Ichigo took his coat while you walked back to the Prince's quarters as he followed behind.

"That seemed interesting."

"I haven't done that in a long while."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, me and Ganju-" you stop abruptly, silencing yourself.

"Huh? Whose Ganju?" Ichigo piqued in interest.

"... Nobody."

Ichigo frowned, he would have to get Renji to visit him so he could have the Vampire read what went on with your mind. So far, you had been nothing but secretive, both from the name you refused to give and the bandaged arm you refused to show to the rest of the world. Ichigo no longer believed that the arm was injured, you displayed numerous times the use of it and made no wince or pain from it, so it was just covered from exposure, but why? So many questions unanswered but it must be something that had to do with Vampires otherwise he shouldn't have to deal with someone who had so much resent with the entire Vampire race.

Just who is Kaien?

"Well," you called for his attention. "I'm hittin' the sack."

"True." Ichigo noted the darkness that began to cover the skies.

"Yeah, so good-nigh-"

You were silenced once more when two warm hands grabbed your head and pulled you in to feel lips brushing just the corner of your mouth, leaving your gawking as Ichigo pulled away, smiling before walking away from the scene. You stood there for only a moment before shaking your head and glaring heatedly at the Vampire's back, this was the second time the Vampire had touched you in an inappropriate way that made your skin tingle, cheeks heat up, and stomach flutter.

"Damn VAMPIRE!!"


	7. BloodLust:Collide on Hold

A/N:Yeah, Thanks to **Zakksu**, I had a couple of ideas flow through my head and WHAM! Okay, I'm sure some of you are gonna get mad at me for the constant changing of Kaien and Ichigo's relationship how one moment they're happy and fluffy and the next Kaien hates his guts while Ichigo is getting frustrated with his smexy sex-toy/slave! Now, I'm gonna finally feature some of the main Bleach characters that you all must be wondering where they are, wait no more because here they are, I also apologize if this thing is short but I promise you, at the end of the fic there is a surprise for you all and I bet you guys will be squealing on who the character is, enjoy!

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Renji sighed as he followed the orange-haired Vampire leading the way through the halls. "Me and Rukia were in an important discussion-"

"More like eating each others faces off."

"SHUT UP!!"

Ichigo had disturbed his and Rukia's time alone for a romantic evening, Toushiro had been taken by Karin, the Princess was beginning to take a liking to the Gestallan child. Now he was following out of random orders by his Prince to try and read the mind of the very Human whose whole body was bought from being chopped to pieces, now that he thought about it, there was something off around the presence of the Human.

Something ancient...

"Renji, you listening?!"

"Sorry, what?" Renji blinked, looking towards the Prince.

Before Ichigo could open his mouth to snap at his firned, they both looked up to see three familiar faces walking down the same hall, halting the two from any plans on visiting the Human to deal with the three other occupants of the hall. A smile etched over their faces before they hurried to greet the trio that had not noticed them yet before after a few feet away did they finally look up.

"Inoue! Chad!" Ichigo greeted.

"Hello Ishida." Renji bowed his head in respect the bespectacled man.

Orihime, the head Vampire nurse of De Luna Castle's Hospital wing bowed her head in greeting of the Prince and his loyal subject. Chad, Captian of one of the Royal Guards of the castle, also bowed his head in respect for the Prince before returning to the frienship he shared with the Prince since the beginning of 100 years earlier. Chad and Orihime had been sent off by the King to complete a task of gathering the injured knights while fighting off a renegade army of Vampires that were brutally attacking Humans.

"They had just returned from last night." Uryuu informed Ichigo.

"Wow, I hope everything went alright?"

"Of course, nothing like fighting and cleaning up after." Orihime chirped at gaining the Prince's attention.

"You look out of place, Chad." Renji noted from the giant Vampire.

"Just... tired." Chad replied.

"Why don't we set up dinner, a small homecoming of your safe return." Uryuu suggested, everyone nodding heads except Ichigo and Renji, before they two went along with it.

It would seem Kaien would have to wait.

* * *

**Kaien's POV**

You never thought you would be back in the streets, thinking you would be forever held inside the castle walls and do nothing but endless chores as the servant to the Prince, who you have yet to make contact with besides Ichigo. It was getting you rather curious and frustrated, when the hell would you finally meet the Prince? Shaking your head, your gaze went back to the two little Vampires that brought along a familiar face you were relieved to see.

Toushiro, from what he told you, was only bought as "gift" for the red-head Vampire's wife, the Vampire midget had a strange and frightening fascination with bunnies and with Toushiro's hair and (**he seethed**) "adorable" features... he didn't have it in his heart to end the conclusion of the sentence. You looked in your pouch to count the kugel you had left while carrying the many bought items for the little Princess', peeking a glance at the rooftops to see the Royal Guards watching over the safety of the little Vampires.

"Kaien-kun!"

"Coming Yuzu."

Walking to stall after stall and carrying every heavy load was proving to be frustrating to your part. Toushiro had to help carry the bags, all the while cursing his new life-style as both his young life being nothing but an item and a play-thing to the Vampires. It burned you when you thought about it, you were noticing how every time you were either near Ichigo or the Princess' that you let your guard down and you felt relaxed and eased.

Were you... becoming soft on the very creatures that brought you nothing but misery and despair?

The very ones that made you lose everything... even family?

"C'mon, let's go back." Karin announced, tugging Toushiro to make interesting conversation with.

Your eyes were shadowed as you followed behind the three children who led the way back to De Luna Castle, thoughts lurking back on the past. The very core for you hatred of the Vampires, the very reason why you were branded a mark that was a signature to bring a monster's fear surface.

Reaching the castle, you made your way back to your room after giving a small good-bye to Toushiro, you was collected by one of the red-head Vampire's servants. You quietly opened your door, closing it before leaning your forehead on the wooden oak in silent thoughts. What the hell were you doing all this time? Playing maid with the creature your birth swore to kill, you were bringing a shame to the name of your family.

This was fucking shameful, being pitied on a creature that made it a living to suck off blood from living things.

"You look like yer in trouble."

You whirled around, no one was here beside you. Unless, Ichigo was sneaking around in your room and trying to get some sort of reaction of you to laugh at. You were getting angry of the games he started to play around you, even when he would make advances on you, you hated the fact that your body tingled from the sensation.

"Get out, now! I'm not playing around!" you shout, searching some more.

"Make me." the voice chuckled.

You growled, angry that Ichigo's teasing was getting on your nerves and under your skin. You made you way to the door to leave and be elsewhere to avoid the Vampire's presence. Turning the knob, you were surprised the door didn't budge, pulling some more your eyes narrowed and kicked the door in frustration. You were seething now, hating how the Vampire was toying around with your life like some puppet, a puppet that wanted nothing holding it back.

"Cut it out you fucking asshole! I'm finished with playing around with you!" you yell, not turning to face the amused Vampire.

Your spine shuddered when something cold and icey went through your fabric, your eyes widen when something cold was breathing down your vulnerable neck. You had half a mind to turn around and face the chilling figure standing behind you, but the other part was screaming for you to run away but where?! You were fucking locked inside the room with the thing inches behind and ready to do the worst. Your aqua eyes spot alabaster arms wrap themselves around your waist, tightly enough to prevent any attempts of escape.

Your breath hitched when cold lips pressed against the beating pulse of your artery, feeling a smirk coming across their lips and a faint prodding of fangs against your skin as the monster behind you whispered seductively,

**_"But I'm just getting started."_**


	8. BloodLust:Devour

A/N:Ooooh, I left you guys where Kaien is trapped in someone's arms (**I wonder if you guys could guess who it is**), I had already introduced him before but you guys didn't really recognize him. If you all are confused on what shit I'm talking about, then behold, the mystery unfolds of whose arms Kaien is entangled and the mysterious figure that bought Kaien back in the Devil's Nest! Enjoy this smexy chapter!

* * *

You couldn't breathe, you couldn't blink, you couldn't even so much as twitch a finger without being killed off by the mysterious figure behind you. Their breathing was so chilling, you had to fight the shudders from coming off your spine and close your mouth to not breathe so loudly when the cold lips of the creature behind you was nibbling on your neck in a ever so gentle way, it made knots form in your stomach.

_'This is a sure way to die.'_ you thought pathetically.

_**"It's been a while."**_

What?

**_"I think I liked it better when you had no shirt on, I like to admire the skin on something I bought."_**

Your eyes widen, the one behind you was the very person who bought you from the Devil's Nest. Thinking back to the words of the merchant who was selling off the body parts, he had asked the cloaked man what part did he want from you and the mysterious replied... all of it. A sinking feeling came down to your stomach at the thought, the one behind you had finally come to collect what was his, just leaving you until the right moment when everyone was gone and you were alone from the rest of the Castle occupants.

"If I should die..." you quietly say, but loud enough for the one behind you to stop pestering your neck and listen to your assuming last words. "At least let me face my killer."

Hearing a chuckle erupt from behind, you were shoved forward before flipped and slammed back against the door. Your head had slammed against the thick door, making your head swim with blurry thoughts before settling on a pale white figure. When the blurring ceased did you stare in gaping shock of who you were facing, your open jaws were gently closed by the white fingertips of the amused Vampire that watched your mouth with increasing interest with those black sclera and golden iris' staring into your own confused aqua eyes.

"I-Ichigo...?!"

_**"No,"**_ he grinned wickedly, a blue tongue sweeping over his alabaster lips. _**"Shirosaki."**_

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo's eyes shot up from listening to Orihime's stories on one of her patients. Everyone went silent when the Prince had become rigid, a familiar reaction they all too have seen those rare times when **IT** happened. Chad and Uryuu made a move to stand and deal with it but Ichigo stopped them, standing up himself and facing them with a grave look.

"You shouldn't be bothered, I'll take care of **IT** myself."

Looking unsure, they watched as their friend left the table, leaving them alone and nervous of the disturbance. It was strange, this only usually happened when Ichigo was either in a really intense battle or was very angry, but it seemed something must have brought it up to stir **IT** from appearing again. Isshin made it a point to call a small group of Vampires, Hirako Shinji and his followers had the same symptoms and they all had drilled Ichigo to control it into submission. Ichigo was rather smug to say he was satisfied but it didn't mean he could control it that well like Shinji and the others.

The thing had a fucking mind of it's own, rebellious as Ichigo was, and strong too.

But for some strange reason, Renji got along with **IT** just fine, just a bit cautious. Maybe it was because** IT** was frabricated from Ichigo's mental image, and since Renji was a Vampire that had everything to do with telepathy he had some sort of mutual relationship with it. It happened once, but it was before Kaien had been brought in the castle and right after he met him in the streets of Forluna.

As he scurried the halls, he felt the chilling presence of** IT**, near his quarters... but it was mostly near where-

Ichigo broke into a sprint, cold sweat coming over his brow. That fucker better have not touched what belonged to him or else he was gonna kill **IT** over and over until his blood lust was finally satisfied. It only made sense, Ichigo had been angry at Kaien when the kid snapped at him and left him dumbfounded, he was surprised to find the beaten Human in the infirmary and he took it upon himself to take him and dress his wounds. His emotions were sky rocketing because of Kaien, his lust is now added on the list of things that would make **IT** appear!

_'I hope I'm not too late!'_

Running in high speed, others that looked at him with strange looks might have thought he looked like a frantic mad man running from the Devil itself. When he reached the servant quarters, he burst through the hall before skidding into a halt. Staring at the door, he hesitantly took hold of the knob, a shaky breath leaving him before he slammed it open and stared inside the room with wide eyes.

"Haah... Haaahh...!"

All those images...

"Ah!"

All those dirty fantasies...

"Ahh... Hahhh...!"

Someone else was doing it.

Shirosaki smirked, chuckling and sending vibrations through the weeping member. Few locks of raven hair sticked to the sweating forehead, eyes half-closed and glazed with unfocused sight, holding hidden lust for the sinful passion he was feeling. His face flushed like the close color of a crimson rose, his mouth deliciously opened for some saliva to drip, faint fog panted from the open mouth.

_**"That's it, beg for me... Kaien."**_

Kaien gasped as his spread legs began to tremble, he couldn't close them since the tight grip on his ankles prevented him. He wanted to stop this, but his body betrayed his movements, and besides, his hands were tied behind his back to stop his struggling from Shirosaki. He tried screaming and fighting, but against someone this powerful, it was futile. His aqua eyes moved to the unnoticed figure at the door, he would have reacted, he would have said something, but he only blinked away the small tears and groaned from Shirosaki's ministrations.

"Shirosaki..." a voice behind the white figure called dangerously low, a growl following with fangs gritting teeths together.

_**"I have to thank you,"**_ Shirosaki pulled away, making the raven-haired Human whine. **_"You took care of my meal for me while I was away, very considering of you King."_**

"He's not yours." Ichigo snarled, eyes blazing.

_**"Who says so?"**_ Shirosaki returned, teeth bared in malice.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you-"

_**"Later," **_Shirosaki turned back to Kaien. **_"I gotta deal with him first. And besides, the only way to get rid of me is by calming down yer emotions and taking control, otherwise yer stuck with me."_**

Ichigo knew he was right, fuck! He was not gonna stand there and watch that fucking prick molest HIS Kaien! Taking a menacing step foward, he was caught surprise when a hand gripped his wrist and forced him foward on his knees and he opened his eyes to hind himself in front of a panting Kaien, half naked and his member leaking with pre-cum from all the pressure it could take that Shirosaki had done to the Human. Ichigo felt his pants tighten, then he felt a chin resting on his shoulder, a chilling breath breathe on his ear but his eyes never moved away from Kaien. Couldn't move away from the erotic and beautiful sight he had been imagining all his time with the delicious Human.

**_"C'mon King, don't ruin this moment. Savor it... You and I are both one in the same."_** Shiro whispered in his ear hotly. **_"I know you want to fuck this little Human as much as I do. What's holdin' ya back, Ichi?"_**

"He hates me..."

**_"So? Humans say that they hate things, but in reality, they really need to have a taste of what they despise, before they think otherwise..."_** Shiro urged as he guided Ichigo's hands on Kaien's quaking hips. **_"What are yer waitin' for King... Take a bow, and devour."_**

All self control, all that patience he held himself back with, all those conscious thoughts, everything snapped. Ichigo's eyes darkened, his fangs grew before he dived down and took control of reactions he wanted to hear from the Human layed before him. Everything was bliss, the cries Kaien made, the thrusting of his hips that were held still, his voice wanton with need. Shirosaki smirked, watching with voyeurism as his King took control and dived into bliss of drinking away the sweet essence of the black-haired boy.

_'That's it King. Take it all, devour every inch of his body, and don't hold back...'_ Shiro licked his lips as he add. _'Or else... I'll use you to do it myself.'_


	9. BloodDrunk:Inselfish Selfishness

A/N:Okay, that _**BloodLust**_ chapter is over with, now I will move on to the next smexy chapters known as _**BloodDrunk**_! If there will be some people who would like to post comments on what should be next, I will happy make requests on what should happen, thanks again and enjoy this next chapter of the continuation of _**Masquerade of the Dea**_d and more incoming sexiness from Ichigo (**and maybe some of Shirosaki, if you guys like**).

* * *

Ichigo watched over the sleeping face of the Human, Shirosaki had disappeared leaving Ichigo to come to his senses after drinking from Kaien after 2 hours and the Human was utterly spent. Tired and exhausted, passing out twice from the immense pleasure bestowed upon him. Watching the boy sleep calmly, Ichigo traced the slumbering beauty's features, fingers tracing every inch and curve. The Prince would never admit but Uryuu had been right, it was like he was looking a mirror of himself, only with eyes like the sea and hair darker than black (**was that even possible?**) but it suited him... It was as if reliving a fairy-tale of sleeping beauty and Snow White and they both would awaken from passionate kiss, a kiss he had been wanting to steal since the moment he set his eyes on the fallen Human from the streets who's blood aroused him.

Ichigo leaned over, following the tracing of his fingers with his lips, leaving sweet butterfly kisses and pausing when a small moan sounded from the sleeping boy before continuing and slowly reaching towards the tempting lips that were semi-open for Kaien to breathe through. That smell, that wonderful smell that turned him on was getting him riled up, he wanted to go back to having Kaien tied up from behind and spreading those milky white legs of his so he could continue to drink every last drop of him and do so much more... The very thought made his fangs grow, golden iris' sparked with much arousal as his eye landed on the open and naked neck that was left open to him.

_'Kaien...'_ Ichigo opened his mouth, fangs getting closer to the neck. _'I want...'

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_"I don't care, you Vampires are all the same to me!" you did not back down from the furious vampire. "They drink blood from other living people and then treating them as animals!"_

_"What is it that you have against us?!"_

_"EVERYTHING!!"_

* * *

Ichigo immediately stopped himself before his fangs could break through the skin, he snapped his head up and searched over the features of the Human he had begun to lust for. All that anger, all that hatred, all the venom was pointed at him and his own kind for something that had been done upon this poor thing. The fact that he was was about to bite him could have done something worse for the boy's part, something was important to Kaien that he would even turn down an opportunity to live forever.

Ichigo growled, frustrated with himself. He had never once been this close to someone, not even to his father or sisters, but he wanted to respect the wishes of this one Human, he only wanted to make Kaien return his feelings and be presented with the boy awaiting him in a warm bed where things would get warmer. He would wait, sure it was gonna be hell to deal with now since the line had been crossed way too far, but he would keep waiting for Kaien. He would continue to seduce the confusing and mysterious Human, wait until his shell cracked and he would be there to be inside, figuratively and literally.


	10. BloodDrunk:Please You, Please Me

A/N:Okay, thanks to some of the reviews I got ideas and I like to thank those who have been supporting me in this Vampire Fiction. I really wish that there was a lot of Kaien/Ichigo, Ichigo/Kaien fanfics because it's sad to see that there are not much fics about Kaien doing any yaoi besides Ukitake which is only some fluff. There has to be like Kaien/Ichigo, Kaien/Renji, Kaien, Byakuya, or maybe a Kaien/Grimmjow (**I definitely wanna see that happen**). Anyway, thanks again and enjoy another chapter, you all had been waiting and I'm sorry for that, so here's a good chapter with new characters and all the smexiness inside!

* * *

_"Onii-san!"_

_A small 9 year old boy looked over his shoulder to find a 7 year old and 5 year old girl and boy running towards him eagerly. Ganju finally caught up to him and jumped, giving the older boy a hug, followed by Kukaku and they all tumbled to the floor, laughing away with bliss. A few feet away, an older man with dark hair watched them with amusement in his aqua eyes, smiling as his children laughed away with no worry in the world._

_"I wanna see it!" Ganju blurted, eager to see it._

_"Me too!" Kukaku agreed._

_"Another time," ordered their father, nodding his head towards a small building ahead, looking over the land above a hill. "Mother is waiting for our return, we best not be late or else it's rat soup."_

_All three shuddered, their father laughing and walking ahead after sheathing his sword, the older boy sheathing his as well and following after his father with Ganju holding his hand and Kukaku trailing behind with hands behind her head. Reaching the home, a door slid open and all were greeted with a raven-haired woman with kind violet eyes as her family finally came back in time for supper._

_"Miyako," greeted the older man with a smile, kissing his beloved wife on her flushed cheek. Even after 11 years and still the man had his charms that made her feel as though she had met her first boy._

_"Aaroniero," Miyako smiled back to her husband before turning to her children. "I hope you have been training well."_

_"Yes, kaa-chan." the little raven-haired boy grinned widely._

_Miyako held her hand out for her son, her wonderful smile melting his heart with content as he reached out, his small arm still covered in bandages where his father's brother had imprinted their mark on him, a symbol that those guised as humans would never forget and always know of his name._

_"Come inside, Kaien."_

* * *

You sat up quickly, panting heavily before slowly calming down and resting your head over your bent knees. Another dream... about them, you thought quietly. It had been 3 years since you dreamed about them, they were more about the nightmares, nothing peaceful. But you were happy to at least to see those wonderful memories, even if it was painful to your heart, it made you feel content like her smile.

Looking up and finding yourself resting on an unfamiliar bed, more bigger and the satin sheets black as ebony itself. Your dark brows furrow, a frown etching your blank face, wondering how in the hell did you end here when you were still in your room with-

* * *

**_"That's it, beg for me... Kaien."_**

* * *

Shirosaki

You vaguely remember Shirosaki doing things he wanted nothing to be part of but was not fast enough for the white demon. He screamed and struggled but he was over powered easily and his legs were forcefully spread apart before the demon did its work and making you feel things you've never felt your whole life. It was hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to speak, and hard to see... but he still saw him.

Ichigo was angry, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was a monster, too, you would have been happy to see him. Just when you thought that this sinful pleasure would be put to a stop, Ichigo was in front of you. The orange-haired Vampire was kneeled, the white demon behind and whispering things in his ear before Ichigo had bent over and took it upon himself to continue what the alabaster demon was doing.

_'That... fucking...!'_

You threw the covers off, glaring down at your nude form and spotting two red marks around your hips, the tight grip of the two Vampires that held you from... You shuddered, disgusted of yourself for crying out with want as Shirosaki and Ichigo drank from you, their tongues spiraling around your length, sucking harshly to drink every small drop of your semen.

_'Why...? Why is he doing this...?'_

He had done nothing but made you feel unknown things, made your face heat up when he did something that you usually saw a woman and man do when you saw your parents. You were not old enough to understand what they were doing and why, and to this day you still don't understand the whole meaning. Looking around, you find a familiar red coat, seeing as there was nothing around, you pulled it over your shoulders and wrapped it carefully before heading towards the door.

_'Next time I see that son of a bitch, I'm gonna knock the fuck out of him!'

* * *

_

**Ichigo's POV**

He scowled deeply, Isshin was reading the message with dread and a deep frown of his own. Ryuuken and Uryuu were by the door, a their faces calm and blank but they both were on edge as well. A messanger had come and delivered a letter that another clan was crossing by, they were planning to visit the De Luna Castle while on the way to Heilge.

"Sousuke Aizen."

Sousuke Aizen, although he looked harmless, his aura gave off the wrong vibe and his followers were the same. There wasn't even a small population of Humans, it was all Vampires and Humans were taken as prisoners to be used as food. Aizen was never a man to follow the laws of Humanity's Rights, always stating that the time for Humans were drawing to a close and it was time Vampires took over the earth. Most Vampires did not agree, but a handful went to his side and formed the country Lunas de Noches in the castle Casvia.

"Dad..." Ichigo began but was silenced when Isshin raised a hand to stop him.

"I hate this as much as you do, but we need to keep our relationship as equals otherwise we'd be in a war. I don't want to fight, do you?"

The King, as crazy he was at times, could be serious about things like these and he was right, Ichigo didn't want to go through another war. The last battle from 75 years ago was something too much, many had lost their lives and friends and families were turned into ash. Isshin wrote a quick message, sending it back to the servant and looking over his royal subjects and his son with a mischievous smile of his own.

"But... That doesn't mean we can give them a really nice welcoming stay..."

Ryuuken shook his head, Uryuu the same while Ichigo smiled back with sly plotting for the incoming visitors. But for now, he would have to deal with his Human awaiting in his bed...

* * *

**Kaien's POV**

You walked the halls carefully, not wanting to be caught and give any suggestive ideas about walking around naked and wearing Ichigo's coat. Reaching your room, you open and close the door behind you and move to find clothes but stop to find new clothes on your bed. It was a black leather vest, black pants and dark brown boots that reached your knees. You grown angrily, tossing the disgusting clothes out of the way and looking through the drawers of your clothes.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"What?!" Kaien yelled as he was struggling to pull on his shirt.

The white shirt was suddenly pulled down, making it able for him to see before he turned around and was faced with someone he did not want to be seeing at the moment.

"You..." Kaien hissed.

Ichigo held a blank look on his face.

"You weren't in bed."

" 'Course I wasn't! What'd ya think we were gonna do?!?" you shout, turning away to pull on your pants. "Son of a bitch, going around to do something so... so sick!"

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did! I saw it!"

"Kaien, listen-"

"NO!" you whirl around, grabbing him by the collar and facing him directly so he could be looking into your eyes. "I meant it when I said I hated Vampires. I hate Yuzu. I hate Karin. I hate Uryuu. I hate Your friends. I hate your King. I hate your Prince. I HATE THEM ALL!"

Ichigo stared at you, eyes wide. This wasn't a bluff, this was really your heart speaking out and coming out of your mouth as a waterfall of hate, rage, and pain. Something had happened to you, something painful that you could never forget... something that had to do with a Vampire. But he wanted to change that, he wanted you to see a side that he wanted only you to see, only you to know. Most Vampires weren't bad, even a Human would say that they adored Karin and Yuzu, a Human would say that Isshin was annoying but fun.

"Kaien..."

"Don't say anything!" you shout, shoving him to a way and slightly lifting him to his toes. "I don't to hear my name coming out from you, Monster!"

Monster...

"You come near me again, I will kill you...! You hear me Vampire?! You come to me again, I WILL KILL YOU!! REMEMBER MY FACE, REMEMBER WHO DID IT!"

_**Slam!**_

You blinked, facing the golden eyes of Ichigo. You made a move to push him away but your hands were kept above your head and your legs were open with Ichigo between. You growled and arched your back to throw him off but it proved useless, you struggled more violently but it was like being shackled to the ground and Ichigo weighed a lot more than he looked when he wanted to. Ichigo held your wrists with one hand, moving his other to touch your cheek but you quickly moved your head to the side, avoiding his warm touch.

"Stop it..." you mutter, gritting your teeth as you glared at the wall.

"Who did this to you...?"

You looked back to him with wide eyes, Ichigo looked down on you with a small frown as his eyes softly kept their gaze on your face. You flinched to feel a thumb pad over your skin near under your eyes and you could feel something moist. You were... crying? And in front of a Vampire no less?! You looked away, closing your eyes in shame to feel and be weak in front of a Vampire but fingers grabbed your chin and had you face Ichigo.

"Who hurt you Kaien? You made you hate Vampires?"

"I hated them my whole life."

"Bullshit."

You stared up at Ichigo, his golden eyes held gentle concern, like a person would for another when they were in trouble. You looked away again, you couldn't bear to look at him, it was like Ichigo was actually a... a Human. You let out a small startle gasp when lips touched the collar of your neck, you looked back to see a mop of orange hair burrying their face in your neck, you tensed for the moment if he clamped his fangs on your neck.

"I don't want you to hate me." Ichigo began, as he kissed your adam's apple. "I want you to be pleased with me."

"W-Why...?"

"Because," he leaned away, pulling one of your hands to his lips and kissing the palm. "You please me."

Your shirt was lifted up, you reached to stop him but his hand held yours, entangling your fingers with his and his kissed its back, his eyes on your face as you flushed from the Vampire's affection. You wanted to stop this but you didn't want to at the same time, your shirt was lifted to your chest to reveal smooth skin of your stomach and Ichigo leaned in to trace the small bumps of your stomach. Your abs twitched in response of his skillful tongue.

"Ichigo..." you chocked.

"Let me please you Kaien... Let me be the one thing you don't hate." Ichigo whispered as his lips went up and stop towards a nipple.

"Agghh!" you arched your head back, your hands grabbing his shoulders as he nipped, lick, and sucked on the small pink nub, hearing those wonderful sounds you made.

Doing enough on the now stiff pink nub, he moved the other, squeezing the other as he did so, pinching and twisting it to get more reactions. You moved your arms away from Ichigo and placed one over your mouth to shut your mouth up and the other over your eyes to block the erotic sight. When it finally stopped, you panted a bit before a hand grabbed your arm and lifted it so you were facing Ichigo again.

"Don't look away, please don't look away from me..." Ichigo whispered as he leaned his forehead against yours. "I want you to see me, not as Vampire Ichigo, just Ichigo..."

Was he trying to prove something in your eyes, you thought as you watched him. You other arm was moved away from your mouth and his hands held each side of your cheeks, you blushed heavily as he eyed your untouched lips. You watched as he moved close, his breath breathing against your own and fluttering on your cheeks and his nose brushing against yours.

"Kaien..."

_**DONG!! DONG!! DONG!!**_

Sousuke Aizen had finally arrived De Luna Castle.


	11. BloodDrunk:Unwelcoming Visitor

A/N:WOW! More new characters to introduce! Enjoy my fans, I know this is like two chapters in one day but this should be good news for you guys, I apologize that this is short and everything but this will cover up most things. I got reviews from some that were a bit disappointed in the ending of my 10th chapter, I know right? It sucks that Aizen ruined the moment between Kaien and Ichigo, well, sorry but their ain't none here, but we get a bit of KaiHistu bonding!  


* * *

You sat in silence, staring at the distance where Forluna could be seen. The Vampires were inside since it had been too bright, Toushiro was oustide messing around with the snow by his Mistress' order since the visiting Vampires inside were from Lunas de Noches of the castle Casvia. They were bad news for Humans and all Human servants were orded to be out of the castle for the time being. You and Toushiro basically lived here and had nowhere else to go besides the dangerous streets, and also, the Royal Guards were keeping tabs on them.

"So, being as the servant of the Prince, what's he like?" Toushiro asked as he kicked the snow from failing to create a snowman.

"I dunno," you shrug. "I never met 'im."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm the only servant he has, besides Ichigo, to be around his head quarters."

"...?"

"C'mon Toushiro, I know your 11 but I know yer smart."

"SHUT UP!!"

_**Smack!**_

Wiping away the snow that was thrown to your face by the white-haired boy, you frowned deeply. Toushiro continued to mess around with the snow and tried to rebuild the fallen snowman, you shake your head and turned back to look at the large castle, it made you have to arch your back to reach the tower. Why did they have to build the castle so tall? You shake your head and turned back to Toushiro.

"So, what's been happening with you and your Masters?"

"I swear that woman is annoying."

"What? Is it that bunny obsession she has?"

"I see she must have a well-known reputation of it." Toushiro muttered as he glanced at you.

"Her husband complains."

"Makes me wonder why he married her in the first place." he adds amusingly.

"... Are they treating you well, Toushiro?"

Toushiro paused, looking over his shoulder towards you. Since he had known you, you had been nothing but negative towards the Vampires, defiance even to the brink of death as you so demonstrated back in the Devil's Nest. You had a past that had to do with Vampires, he could tell from the burning in your eyes for every time you saw one, even at the sight of innocent lil' Princess Yuzu. It was something to be admirable of, he also thought, that even to strangers you were very protective of a fellow Human who had been abused of Vampires.

"Beside the fact that the insufferable woman wants to make me dress in her bunny outfits... I'm actually safe, for once."

Rukia and Renji had been nothing but good to him in all honesty, as far as he was concerned, his parents had abandoned him to save themselves from a small raid of Vampires and were killed and he was left alive. He was captured and thrown into the dungeons to rot and be looked upon as food and just when he thought he would, that Vampire with ridiculous tribal tattoos came along and bought him and he was presented to a kind and gentle woman. The two Vampires were nothing but kind and playful... like real parents.

He was happy for the first time.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

He stood by his father's side, his signature red coat and black attire strapped on and Zangetsu on his back. Isshin was also in his own black attire complete with a white cape over his shoulder that covered his left hand and his collar propped up to his jaw and his collar open enough to reveal a red jewelry chained in tiny gold links to symbolize he was a King. They were standing before a small assembly from Casvia, one standing before them all with confidence, calm, and an eerie presence that Ichigo frowned at.

"Sousuke Aizen, welcome to my Castle." greeted Isshin with a fake smile of his own.

"I thank you for sheltering my men and I, it is quite a lovely castle my King." Aizen smiled, Ichigo gritted his teeth from how fake he was being, a gentle pat on the back from Uryuu calmed him.

"It is my deepest pleasure, you all have a long journey had."

Aizen looked around, his eyes looking around the throne room of the Vampires standing in present. Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Chad watched from the sidelines, they were just as distressed as Ichigo was in the presence of Aizen, practially every Vampire that resided in De Luna Castle despised him but they were well hidden (**but not from Renji's mind-reading X3**). Ryuuken was quick to notice the small suspicious look in Aizen's eyes, narrowing his own.

"Is there something wrong, Sousuke?" Ryuuken questioned the brunette.

"You have Humans."

It wasn't a question, more over so as a demanding statement. Isshin narrowed his eyes dangerously at that moment, his twins were standing beside their nanny and bowed their heads when their father gave that rare look when he became very upset on certian things, more worse than Ichigo (**call it family genetics**).

"Is there... a problem?" Isshin bit out calmly, his aura turned aggressive. He didn't like being challenged or questioned for what he did that he thought was best for Humans and Vampires.

"No," Aizen smiled as if nothing happened. "None at all."

'Nice one.' the Vampires smiled of Isshin putting Aizen in his place.

"Oh, wow!" Ichimaru Gin laughed from Aizen's side, all tension gone from the outburt. "Aww, Ichi grew!"

"You shut up, ya fox-face freak!" Ichigo growled out, annoyed.

"Now, now Ichi..." Isshin patted his son's head.

Of all of Aizen's loyal subjects to be uneased of, Gin was actually someone to be fun around, even if he was on the opposite side of the law. Gin had once been a resident of the castle and had been looking after Ichigo since he had been a small Vampire and had taught the boy much of everything about being a Vampire when Isshin could not be there for his son. If there had been a large massacre of the Casvia residence, Gin would be their lone survivor.

"I see you finally completed gathering your... eh...?" Isshin trailed off, eying a certain group from behind the superiors of Casvia.

"Espadas." Tousen replied, distasteful of Isshin's lack of memory.

Fucking blind bastard (**I mean no offense to those who know people who are blind**).

The Espadas were the top ten soldiers of Casvia and they all were Vampires to not mess around with. Ichigo eyed them all, the most that caught his eyes were two of them, a raven-haired pale Vampire with marks of tears on his cheeks and his sharp green eyes looking straight ahead of him. The other was a blue-haired Vampire with markings that looked oddly like one of Kenpachi's men, Ikkaku, only blue. He looked rough and rowdy, not one to be messing around with or else he'd lose his temper. There originally had been 9 from news but it seemed that they finally completed their small army of Vampires, his eyes landing on the masked Vampire who stood between a giant and a pink-haired Vampire.

"Ah, yes." Aizen nodded, looking to the masked Vampire. "I consider my Noveno my most favorite actually, he was a hard catch."

"Why a low rank?"

"Well, there are some setbacks... but he is quite something, I promise."

* * *

**Kaien's POV**

At one point, one thing led to another and you found yourself hiding behind a lamp post from dodging Toushiro's snowballs. The runt may be small but he has a good thrown to knock you down flat on your face. It had been a boring 2 hours in the cold and you both had to find something to do or else you both would freeze from waiting, well, mostly you, Toushiro was adapting to the environment for some strange reason.

"I wanna call a truce!" you shout.

"I'm a cold man, I have no pity on you."

"C'mon Toushiro, I might up sick and it'll be like tossing me to the wolves!"

And he did. You smiled and sighed in relief, sliding away from the lamp post and turning to the playful white-haired boy before stopping abruptly, your eyes locked on a figure standing with Toushiro who stood frozen in his tracks, the snowball in his hand dropped into the snow as the poor boy couldn't look away from the intruding visitor.

"Mah, mah... what made ya stop, pet-sama...?"


End file.
